Seven!
by S-love705
Summary: An extension on the famous scene where Monica is teaching Chandler the 7 Erogenous Zones. What is going on in Monica's head? Warning: Heavy Smut!


Hi everyone,

So I'm back with another steamy Friends story. This is based on "The One With Phoebe's Uterus", with the ever-famous 'Erogenous Zone' scene.

Warning, there is heavy smut!

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

The sun streamed through the window onto Monica, Rachel and Chandler, lighting up the notepad that was held in Monica's shaking hand. Monica was showing Chandler her drawing of a pear-shaped female, her sensitive spots circled thickly.

"Alright," Monica lectured, "the important thing is to take your time, you want to hit them all, and you want to mix them up. You gotta keep them on their toes-"

"Oh, toes!" Rachel shouted beside her, her arms thrown wildly in the air. She watched as Chandler eyed Rachel with interest, and she could see the image of Rachel twirling in his mind.

Monica tore her gaze away from Chandler's face, and returned to her pad. She looked at the figure before her, and closed her eyes, imagining the most erotic sex she could imagine in order to help her friend.

"You could start off with a one," she began, and she could imagine the lips pressed onto her own, softly, but with urgency. "A one, two," she continued, and the lips pressed harder, before gently lifting themselves off and running down to her neck and sucking softly.

"A one, two, three." The lips ran a line up her jaw, back to her mouth, a tongue pressing into her and her bottom lip was gently bit. The lips ran back down her neck, smudging her skin, before floating across to her ear, where they softly sucked on her flesh. She felt a shiver run through her. "A three…" she murmured, inwardly moaning as her ear tingled, the mouth swapping to the other ear and kissing it with such tenderness that it was almost non-existent.

She decided to change the pace. "A five," she said, as she felt the hand beginning to graze her thigh, rubbing up and down softly before edging closer to the middle. She felt her core beginning to heat up, as the hand got ever closer, but never close enough.

"A four…" she managed to gasp. Still alternating between her neck and her ears, she felt one hand on her thigh as the other came up to slowly brush her breasts. She felt her shirt being lifted off, the contact with her lover lost for a second. In that second, she looked up, and she saw Chandler's eyes gazing back on her. She moaned as she felt him return to her skin, being as gentle and passionate as possible. He pressed harder onto her neck as his hand pulled down her bra, finding and fondling the nipples beneath. His head lowered and he looked up at her as he put one of her small nipples into his mouth, and she no longer saw a friend, but a passionate lover. Still multitasking, Chandler pinched and twisted her other nipple as he bit down on the one in his mouth, while his other hand continued to press against the inside of her thigh.

"A three, two…" Chandler swapped to the other nipple, biting and sucking the puckered flesh. His hand swapped to the other breast, squeezing it, feeling the weight of it between his warm fingers. He brought up both hands to play with her flesh as his mouth ran back up to her ears, suckling the lobe with a soft intensity. His mouth ran back to her neck, finding the spot she liked and sucked on it until she could feel a mark beginning to form. "Two…" she groaned, pushing her neck into his mouth, and forcing her breasts harder into his hands. He complied, and he continued to squeeze them, more forceful now.

"A two, four, six…" Monica could feel Chandler pulling away, and she leant forward, eager to keep his lips on her body. He kissed her mouth again as he stood up, and she followed. She felt his arms wrap around her, gliding down her back and sending shivers down her spine as she felt his skin on hers. His hands were surprisingly soft and tender, and they snaked down her body until they were wrapped around her ass. His hands caressed her outside of her jeans. "Two, four, six," she repeated as his hands wrapped around and undid the button of her pants, before pushing them down her lean legs. Monica shifted, allowing her jeans to collect into a pile on the floor.

"Four…" Monica's arms wrapped around Chandler's waist as his hands slid back up to her breasts, desperate now, kneading the flesh like his life depended on it. He was biting her neck now, pushing his face into the side of her neck, his teeth digging into her skin. "Two…two…" she panted, loving the attention to her upper body. But her lower body was begging, wanting, needing to be touched. Her hips thrusted involuntarily, attempting to rip off her panties, which were still constricting her core.

"Four, seven…" Chandler felt her need, and she felt one of his hands slide down her stomach, stopping momentarily at her belly button. His palm smoothed down her skin, before reaching the waistband of her panties. He fingered them only for a second, before heading down lower, feeling the heat radiating from inside the panties. He touched the wet spot that had gathered over the material, and pressed down ever so slightly, and the light pressure had her lifting her head back. He rubbed gently between her lips, before sliding his hand back up to smell her sex.

"Five, seven…." She forced. She watched Chandler's gaze as he smelled his hand, his eyes never leaving hers. His hand ran back down, back to her sex, and she tried to force herself onto his hand. He teased a bit longer, his hand going lower, and sliding from behind her knees, up inside her thighs, and around her sensitive spots on her thighs. She fought with all her strength to keep herself standing, and not buckle under his touch.

"Six, seven", she cried. His hands continued to ignore her core, and instead ran around behind her, caressing her ass. She felt his fingers slide down her crack, stopping momentarily at her hole. She willed him to push. Normally she didn't like it in the ass, but she would do anything for him now. He continued to travel down her crack, and she felt herself dripping onto him.

"Seven!" She screamed, as he finally pushed her panties to the side, and his soft fingers touched her heat. She ground down onto his hand, feeling every inch of his large finger. He rubbed between her lips before pressing his hand onto her clit. "Seven!" she screamed again, as he rubbed the bundle of nerves. He pushed her panties off with his other hand, and then pushed her onto the couch. She spread her legs wide, as his mouth returned to her nipple, and his talented fingers returned to her crotch. He rubbed her clit again before sliding down and rubbing her hole. He gazed up at her as he pushed his finger in, her face contorting in pleasure.

"Seven!" Even louder, as she felt herself tighten around his large finger. He began to thrust his hand into her slowly, his other hand reaching up and rubbing her clit at the same time. Seeing how much she liked it, he added another finger, using her juice to aid him. He began to go faster, twisting his hand up to press onto her G-spot. "Seven!" A third, and he was thrusting his hand as fast as he could. His mouth tugged off her nipple, and lowered down to her clit. "Seven! Seven! Seven! Seven! Seven!" His tongue lapped at her sweet spot, tasting and savouring her juices. She felt him bite down, and she thrust her hips up into his willing mouth.

"Seven!" She screamed, as she felt his spare hand reach up and rub her clit again, gathering some of her juices before lowering. She pushed herself down the couch, giving him access as she felt him guide his finger into her ass. Her eyes closed, and she screamed again. "Seven!" His finger spread her wide, pushing in slowly. He waited a second, his hand in her pussy pausing, before pumping both hands in at once. Both slowly, in, out, in, out, before gaining speed. He added a second finger in her ass, and her eyes rolled into her head. She felt stretched out, but she was in so much bliss. She felt the familiar coiling in her stomach, but it was stronger than she'd ever felt it before. It was coming fast. She felt Chandler's tongue place itself back on her clit, his lips biting her, and her orgasm hit her like a freight train. "SEVEN!" she cried, her juices gushing all over Chandler's hand, as he continued to pump into her, but slowing down. She sunk back into the couch, her fingers shaping her final "Seven!" as she lowered from her orgasm.

Chandler continued to pleasure her, licking a line up from her clit to her nipple, sucking the delicate skin. His hands slowed right down, until she could feel him just waiting there, not wanting to remove himself. She opened her eyes, to find Rachel and Chandler staring at her, and, luckily, her clothes still on.

"And there you are," she breathed.

"Yeah, that'll work," Rachel said, and Monica could hear the arousal in her voice. Not able to stand the pressure that had settled in her lower stomach, Monica stood up, and was relieved to see the others doing the same. She walked slowly to her room, not wanting to look too eager to fuck herself. She slammed the door, closing her eyes, and wanting her daydream to continue. But this time, she wanted to see Chandler naked. She needed more than his fingers inside her. It took all she had not to follow after Chandler and help him relieve his own pressure.

Monica threw off her clothes before lying spread-eagled on the bed. She brought one hand up to her breasts, squeezing the nipples tightly beneath her fingers, desperate to feel the same amount of arousal that she had under Chandler. Her other hand went straight to her core, wanting to finish before the others came out. She spasmed as soon as her finger hit her clit, and she bit her lip so she wouldn't cry out. She immediately pushed her finger into her, but it didn't have the same effect as Chandler's fingers. Reaching over, she rummaged in her drawer until she found her thick dildo. Placing it at her entrance, she imagined Chandler taking off his pants, pulling down his own underwear before pulling out his cock. Having second thoughts, she lifted up the dildo, imagining she was on her knees, and placed her mouth over Chandler's huge cock, running her lips along its length. She would gaze up at him, watching the pleasure he felt, and slide her lips between his slit. He would moan, and she would envelope his cock with her warm mouth.

The dildo was hard beneath her mouth, dripping with saliva. The pressure kept building in her core, and she was desperate to be stretched. She imagined Chandler pushing her back onto the couch and lining up with her entrance. She placed the dildo at her pussy, and pushed. She groaned loudly, the dildo stretched her wider than Chandler's fingers did, making her feel full. She gasped as her pussy tightened around the material, her juices mixing with the saliva and coating it. She began to thrust the dildo in and out, her mind forming the image of Chandler thrusting his hips below her. He would grunt as he slammed his body into her, his balls would slap against her, creating an amazing and erotic sound. She pounded the dildo even harder, filling up every inch of her cunt. She remembered Chandler in her ass, and wrapped her hand around before pushing her finger in as he still pushed into her tight pussy. Her eyes rolled as her finger had trouble, so she grabbed some juices and pushed her finger inside her, before thrusting it as fast as the dildo inside. She could barely see, she was feeling so much pleasure. She thrust the dildo, hard as she could, faster, faster-

Chandler slammed the door before shutting the toilet lid and sitting down on it. He thrust his fly open, pushed his underwear down and lifted out his half-hard cock. When Monica had started, he had imagined pleasing Kathy, about applying Monica's methods to his beautiful girlfriend. But when Monica had started getting hotter, he couldn't help but imagine fucking the woman in front of him, of tasting her, of pleasuring her. He pulled out his cock and imagined Monica's head between his leads, her mouth wrapped around him, her hands fondling his balls, which were about to explode. His hand began to pump his cock as he felt Monica slid along his length, rubbing her heat on him and coating him with his juices. He would grab her breasts and bite them, wanting her to push harder. He would then enter her warmth, her petite body riding him. His dick was hard in his hands, ready to burst at any second. He could feel his orgasm approaching when he heard a muffled scream.

He stopped. He knew what the other girls were doing. His dick complaining, he hastily pulled his pants over him and struggled to Monica's bedroom, where he could hear moan's coming from inside. Straining not to burst his load right there, he opened the door handle. The sight before him almost made him collapse.

Monica, his best friend Monica, was naked on the bed, a huge dildo pushing in and out of her pussy. One hand fondled her nipples, alternating as the tugged and twisted them. Her juices were everywhere. But what made Chandler so hard he was in pain was that fact that she was moaning his name softly.

He shut the door behind him, and Monica's eyes flew open. She looked surprised, and then something like hunger appeared behind the bright pupils. She looked down at his cock, and then back up at him. He didn't need telling twice. He threw his jeans off and ran over to the side of the bed. Monica turned her head, and used her nipple hand to grab him. She pulled him into her mouth, sucking him hard and fast. She fondled his balls, squeezing them gently, but enough to drive him crazy. Her tongue pressed between his slit, and he groaned loudly.

"Shit, Monica!" he said. Remembering what he had just been taught, he moved closer, wanting to please her as well. He lifted her face up and thrust his tongue into her mouth, his hands reaching down to grab her nipples for her. He moved his mouth to suck on the side of her neck, in the spot he knew she liked, and the moan that came from her lips confirmed his suspicion. But she was already naked. She was already hot. What she needed now was his cock. They both knew that.

He climbed onto the bed, and spread her legs wide. He put his fingers on her pussy and groaned. "Fuck, you're so wet, Monica." He felt her cream even more under his words. "I can't wait to be inside you!"

"Please, Chandler!" Monica cried. "Please fuck me!"

Chandler leaned forward and slammed into Monica. She screamed, her head tilting back, and Chandler took the opportunity to suck her neck. His hips thrust forward, his large cock being constricted by her tight cunt. He pumped as fast as he could, his cock hitting her clit on the way out, adding pleasure. He reached out one hand and began twisting her nipple, the other rubbing her clit.

"Fuck, Chandler, that feels amazing!" Monica screamed. His cock was straining with disobedience, desperate to explode. His balls slapped against her, and he grunted as he tried to hold off. He thrust as hard as he could, feeling her beginning to tighten around him. One more thrust and-

Rachel practically ran into her room, her back covered in sweat. She threw off her dressing gown, glad that she was already naked. Throwing herself onto the bed, she immediately began to rub her fingers along her clit. She had been imagining the scenario in her head, and to her surprise, she had been imagining that it was Chandler. She had had to get away from him, for fear of pushing him down onto the couch and sucking him off until he came in her mouth. She pushed her fingers inside her, wishing it were Chandler's cock, wanting, needing his manhood filling her up. She used her other hand to rub her clit. Her hips thrust up, desperate to be filled even more, and she was about to lean over and get her own dildo when she heard a noise. Screaming. A man yelling.

She knew exactly what that sound was.

She jumped off the bed, grabbed her dressing gown and shoved it on. Then she ran back out into the living room, following the sounds of groans and cries. She opened Monica's door, and found Chandler inside Monica on the bed. They stopped as they saw her in the doorway, but she did nothing but rip off her dressing gown and jump onto Monica's face. She groaned as she felt Monica's tongue flick her clit, before she was enveloped completely into Monica's mouth.

She opened her eyes, and saw Chandler staring at her body. She flashed him a sexy smile. "You like what you see, Chandler?" At his nod, she leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss, her mouth closing over his tongue. She leaned down and rubbed Monica's clit below her, whilst still riding her face.

"Fuck, Chandler!" Monica screamed. "Harder! Faster! Fuck! Fuck! Seven!" Monica screamed, and Chandler slowed his movements down. Rachel climbed off Monica's face, and leaned down to clean the juices Monica had just emitted. Chandler stood by, stroking his cock at the sight before him. But he didn't cum.

"Rachel, please, can I fuck you?" Chandler pleaded.

"Fuck, yes!" she cried, and got on all fours. Monica climbed on the bed in front of her, spread out so that Rachel could keep sucking her. Chandler came up behind Rachel, and spread her ass wide. He slid his finger along her slit, collecting her juices.

"Fuck, Rachel, you're so wet. So wet and ready for me!" Chandler pushed himself into Rachel, her tight cunt wrapping itself around his cock. He moaned and pulled back out, before slamming back in.

Rachel leaned forward, the smell of Monica's cunt filling her nostrils. She licked a long line up her slit, before probing her tongue inside. "Fuck, yes, Rach! That's it!" her roommate cried. She alternated between fucking her best friend with her tongue, and flicking her clit, occasionally biting it. She could feel Chandler filing her up, but it wasn't enough.

"Fuck me in the ass, Chandler!"

Chandler stopped momentarily. "Are you sure? I thought you didn't like that?"

"Please!" She cried. Chandler stretched her ass cheeks wide, and soon she felt his cock probing at her tight hole. He gathered some of her juice, and spread it around her ass before beginning to push it. Rachel's head dropped, her eyes rolling, as Chandler pushed himself into her tight ass.

Monica stood up, and spread herself beneath Rachel, so her head was at her pussy, while Rachel still had access to sucking her off. Rachel began probing her tongue in once more, while she felt the combined efforts of Chandler's cock in her ass, and Monica's tongue on her clit.

She could feel her orgasm approaching already. She bit down onto Monica's clit, hoping Monica would cum before her. She could feel Chandler stretching her wide, his cock filling her up completely. She then felt something touch her pussy.

"Oh, fuck…" she whispered, knowing what was coming. Chandler stopped momentarily as Monica pushed the dildo into her pussy. Rachel almost fainted as the two cocks pressed into her at once, with Monica licking her clit. She moaned loudly as both dicks were pulled back out and then in again in rhythm, before they both sped up.

Chandler reached forward and under, grabbing her breasts and tugging them as he slammed into her. Monica licked her clit, while digging her own fingers into her juicy cunt. Moans and pants loudly filled the room.

"Oh my god!" Monica screamed, and she came around her fingers. She kept licking Rachel as she brought herself down from her high.

"Rachel, I'm gonna cum in your ass!" Chandler shouted. After two more thrusts, he grunted and spurted himself into her.

Rachel, the two cocks inside her and a tongue on her clit, couldn't hold on any longer, and she came as she felt Chandler shooting himself inside her. She screamed, her juice flowing down her legs as she came. Chandler did a few more thrusts before pulling out of her ass. Monica also thrust a few more times before withdrawing the dildo.

They all lay down on the bed, Monica rolling onto Chandler and kissing him, while Rachel began sucking on her neck.

"Seven will never be just a number any more!" Rachel said, before putting her lips back onto her best friends soft skin.


End file.
